Angel of Mine
by bitterchoco
Summary: One-shot, song-fic, SasuNaru


**ANGEL OF MINE  
**_by: Bitterchoco_

_Disclaimer : As you know, that they're not mine. Obviously that neither did the song. So actually I had nothing except my crazy mind._

_Warning : It's shounen-ai, so run and save your virgin eyes_

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of Mine_

The first moment I look at Naruto, instantly I realize that that this boy is different from others. Naruto was the first that recognize me as Sasuke, not as the sole survivor of Uchiha's clan massacre. Right then I knew that, this Naruto will be the only one that understand my pain of being lonely. That moment I found the only thing that really precious, someone that I wants to protect even with my life at cost, the one that I want to share everything, my sanctuary from the harsh world, my freedom. Someone that are truly meant for me, more important than my vengeance. I finally find my angel.

_I look at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Gonna love you boy you are so fine_

_Angel of Mine_

When I look at Naruto looking at me, I realize why Naruto so important to me. I knew from Naruto's sky-blue eyes, that Naruto will always be there for me. I see love when I look at Naruto, love that has no end, love that as deep as the ocean, that will give me wings that'll make me fly higher than the sky above. Naruto loves me without asking a thing in return, he loves me with all his heart. Deep inside I promise myself to love Naruto rightly, as much as the love I receive from my blond lover. I love my blond angel with all my heart and soul.

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

Naruto has changed my life, he made my world become a better place. He shown me a better tomorrow, give me place to belong, right next to him. He never realize how much he change me, he never know. I used to drown myself over vengeance, I craved for power, coz I was an avenger. Had no reason to live my life the fullest, I only thought how kill my brother, to avenge for my clan. My only wish in life was to revive my clan. Naruto shown me, power is nothing without strength of the heart. Vengeance was not going to me stronger, to protect what is important will make me strong. Avenging is not the reason for life. I meant more than just an avenger or tool for reviving Uchiha clan, I'm human, who deserve to love and to live my life the fullest. Naruto teach me how to let go the pain in my heart, and help me grow into a mature man, a man than live his life for himself and to protect his loved one with all his got.

_You came into my life_

_Sent from above_

_When I lost all hope_

_You showed me love_

_I'm checkin for you_

_Boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

Naruto came to my life, like an angel that sent from above to save me from the darkness in my soul, bring light in my life, warmed me when the world is cold and harsh. There were time when I lost my faith in hope, when my heart full of darkness. There were moment when I lost in the hatred, and blinded by vengeance. But, Naruto always came in time to save me, he always brought me back from darkness. His love is always there to give me light, kept me save from the darkness in my heart. Naruto's love is my guide so I never lost to the hatred in my soul. Naruto is angel of mine.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_

_No one in this whole world can ever compare_

What we share, every memories that we made, means the world to me. What we had together is all that I had in life. Everyone can say that they're part of my life, but they'll never ever be as important as my Naruto, he's my reason, he's my life, he's my angel.

_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_

_Angel of Mine_

When we made love for the first time, last night, it was the most beautiful that happened in my life. How good you smells, still lingers. How it tasted to be inside you, how you moved, and how screamed my name, will stay forever in my mind.

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_Deep inside I need to show_

Deep inside I really I need to show you, not just when we made love, but every single day in my life I want to show you how you mean to me. You'll never know how precious you're to me, coz there's no enough way to show you.

_I never knew I could feel each moment_

_As if it were new_

_Every breath that I take_

_The love that we make_

_I only share it with you_

_You, You, You, You_

I never realize, that I could love like this, never knew that everytime I'm with you, each moment, that I could falling in again over and over to you, like a new love that bloom. Everyday and each breath that I take, every love that bloom, every kisses that we have, I only want to share it with you and only you, forever...

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_I look at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Checkin' for you boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

OWARI

My second Naruto fic, I realize that it's kinda lame, and my grammar still suck. But I really appreciate if someone give my some review, please...


End file.
